facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hassarkian Consortium
The Hassarkian Consortium is a collective of planets and systems, formed around government in the capital planet of Hassark Prime. In the Northern Reaches of the Galaxy, it is still fairly active in the politics of the galaxy. Experienced in political changeover, the Consortium has been host to just about every type of government before finally settling with the Consortium. Its rough recent history makes it hard to visit at times, which in due course, makes people want to visit less. It is however, a member of the exclusive and secretive Vortex Union, and more exclusively the Galactic Empire, which has made the Consortium more stable and dependable than ever before. Its border security has increased dramatically, with all traffic in and out of the Consortium only allowed with escort or of Imperial/ Union nature. The leadership of the Consortium is run by the Imperial Galactic Trade Federation Viceroy, in his more exclusive role as Dark Sovereign. Turning back to its history, it proved that the most stable government was the old DJR Empire system. Although it hasn’t completed digressed back to what it used to be, Its history with Amosia stretches back over thousands of years, and its new closer alliance is merely a step towards the union between the species. In 15 NE, the Hassarkian Consortium folded in the midst of the Vortex Union Civil War. History Origins of Hassark The Hassarkian people originated from a smaller planet in the Original Galaxy, often known as the Star Wars galaxy. Strange in tune with the Force, the elders of the nation decided that it was time for the people to find a new place for the people to be safe. Elder Metral Staaal made an alliance with the advanced Daemon race which shared the same planetary system. In a joint project, the “Amosion” Galactic Star Destroyer was built in less than five years. The biggest structure they had ever built, they managed to accommodate most of the small Hassarkian race, all of twenty million people all together, along with the added sixteen million of the Daemon. They left the galaxy, on a journey that they did not realize would take them much longer than they ever anticipated. Ten million people overall died on the journey, due to lack of hygiene, disease and malnutrition. An attack on the Amosion Galactic Star Destroyer in the early stages of the trip also accounted for a recorded several thousand wounded and dead. It would take another ten years until the Hassarkian and Daemon people would find a place to settle down. Elder Staaal didn’t make the journey, forcing the Daemon leader Gvardus Huuce to take temporary custodianship until they would reach their new home. Many believed thinking this would never happen, and conflict between Daemon and Hassarkian people began to ensue. After the incident, the two races separated themselves into sections with little to no interaction between. This division only lasted one year however. The Daemon Leader Huuce gave the custodianship to a Hassarkian citizen, who would later be known as Charles Giovanni. Upon arrival in this galaxy in 2,606 NE period, they began to try and find planets suitable for living. They found a system on the edge of the galaxy, which they gave the temporary name of Costellia, or home, which would be renamed many times over its incarnation. The Daemon people left the Hassarkian’s here, in search of a new planet. They wouldn’t return. Thinking the worst, the Hassarkian’s were now stranded. All of the ship designers and mechanics hadn’t made it, making all type of interstellar knowledge lost to them. Charles Giovanni worked to set up a government, then known as the New Hassarkian Republic. With the limited resources they had, they began to build a capital worthy of their homeland. They build a Senate Building, where Elder Giovanni sat the government. The people voted Giovanni in for a second term, giving him the chance to then get a Senate of twenty people to represent the people in a quasi-formed government. They began to expand, moving out slowly, and forming new cities. The first city, known only as Central became its capital, with Legiona and Avatar town’s quickly establishing themselves. The makings of the expansions that would come in the future. The Hassarkian people began to use their material’s to make for the lack of technology. They manufactured the major metals, creating vehicles, and built revolutionary technology within the Great Lake which lead to hydro-electricity on a level not seen before. The government established itself some more, before the second set of elections. Giovanni was voted out of office, instead favoring the young Gabriel Turner, who initiated plans which made the Hassarkian technology grow phenomenally. He brought designs to the table, building the first shuttle which would traverse their new home. Soon, these shuttle were mass produced, with the Hassarkian’s beginning to settle in new and exotic destinations. This lead to move division within the nation, and much more difference of opinion. The true birth of the nation. The Government grew in seats, as the population grew, Central growing rapidly with construction. In the space of fewer than ten years, the Hassarkian people had firmly established themselves on the planet. The era of Hassark was only just beginning. This lead to the first war, the Arribia/ Ressapertunia war, which was quickly resolved by the splitting of both nations. The World War and Treaty By late 2,593 BNE, the Hassarkian’s divided themselves further. The independent settlements felt that the combined power of Central wasn’t enough to support them, and broke off to form new and volatile nations of their own. Hetries, Arribia, Sertuba were the first formed, Hetries taking the city-region known as Central. It would always be referred to by its original name, quickly establishing affairs with each other and signing the first alliance. Speltan, Ablet, Ressapertunia and Klevatoria were formed soon after, quickly forming an alliance between themselves which would form the backbone of the Great War that was to follow. The building of the alliances sought much conflict between the two. They found themselves clashing at the smallest of things. This lead to the first Hassarkian war, which started as a clash between Arribia and Ressapertunia. Trade for supplies between the nations was disrupted, causing the materials from Ressapertunia to go missing. Arribia demanded that the Resapertunian’s repay them for the goods, but refused. The Arribians decided they would take the supplies they wanted, getting into shuttles, and quickly making their way towards the capital. They took the supplies, not after a few citizens took a proactive approach, slaughtering a few Arribian’s. The way would grow from there. The alliances brought in all of the nation’s, which was mostly fought by hand. Sertubia quickly developed some weaponry, which was quickly used by the fighting men. The other side got their hand on weapons as well, leading to a more bloody and exclusive war. With guns came explosives, with newly built cities decimated by the war. The war came to a deadly halt, as all seven nations fought in one massive battle known as the Battle of Hell. Friend and foe were mistakable, with many killed from friendly fire. It was getting out of hand, so the then retired Charles Giovanni proposed bringing things all back home. In the H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty, Giovanni created a planetary government, which held representatives from all nations. The fighting stopped, and construction began again. The first official Hassarkian Republic would be created. Modern critics have speculated, that this system of government could not have lasted, especially with the bigger nations, having as much vote as the smaller ones. This meant that although the government was in theory, equal, it still depended on the different countries and regions. It was a divided planet, which could only hope to succeed if the borders were neutralized. As such, the planetary alliance failed to live up to the expectations of the public of the time. The limited government could only focus on the big issues, with no focus to the smaller ones. In 2,589 BNE, Herbert Freud began a movement called the Bavarian Movement, which essentially called for the nations to amalgamate, instead of trying to amalgamate the governments. He claimed that the style of government that was being used now was useless, and that a better solution would be to unite the entire planet. He also claimed that if pride in a united planet, instead of the politics of individual nations was born, then the planet would be more united, and more viable. Movement to Empire It took seven years for the Bevarian Movement to gain any real support. During this period, there was much recruitment, and publicity surrounding the new organization. Giovanni dismissed it as a harmless threat and carried on regardless. He would come to regret this. The Movement rallied the government, for a new system of government. There were a three attempted rebellions, one in 2585, 2582, and the final in 2578, which was finally successful in overthrowing the government, and taking complete control of the nation. The new system of government was that of an Empire, with the former Elder Gabriel Turner finally coming forward. He had supported the Movement, planning on the inside so that he could get the unprecedented title of Dark Emperor. The new nation was called the D.J.R Empire, and was born from the principles of the Bavarian Movement. 'Determination, Justice and Resistance' which were the solitary foundations for the new world governing systems. Under Emperor Turner, the nation underwent massive political and social reforms, including the creation of a national peacekeeping force, and continued advancement of technology. It was during this time, that the Stargate was found, buried in Hetries soil and the first stable connection was made to the previously unknown and neighboring planet of Kel Dor. This has been marveled as the moment that nation changed from being a single planet, into a interplanetary nation. For over two thousand years, the Emperor was a title granted by birth. Although there was some slight periods of rebellion, they were all quickly quelled, and the authority quickly restored. A lot of Emperor's records were lost during rebellions, so only a few Emperors’ have ever had any real name in history. One record though, was of Emperor Yavin Turner, who was rumored to have started the first off-world colony of Kel-Dor, and starting a war with the indigenous people of that planet. The war lasted for several years, and ended with the withdrawal of DJR Imperial Forces. The Turner Continuum. It was under the command of Dark Emperor David Turner that the violence began to stop. In 55 BNE, the Emperor took control, silencing all opposition in a quick manner. He turned the planet back from a third world nation, into a peaceful and first world nation. He commanded a civil planet. Under his power, all aggravators of the peace were silenced, and put into prison. The Imperial Forces were disbanded, back into the peacekeeping or policing force. Emperor Turner was a Sith, who used his powers and created an artificial peace. There was rebellion however, as a woman named Isobelle Glover opposed the establishment. She was captured, and then ironically, gave birth to the Dark Emperor's only recorded child. Daniel Turner. She was taken into captivity in a specially made prison, while he adopted the child, with his wife, Debra Turner. They raised the child after that. He was trained not to use the Force, which instinctively made him use the Force in spite of his father's wishes. His son was kidnapped by a Amelius Torello in 25 BNE, much to the Emperor’s dislike, taken to the Jedi Autonomous Region where he was taught how to be a Jedi. Jedi Knight Daniel Turner returned to his home in 8 BNE, and killed the Emperor Turner, not knowing that it was his father until a moment before his death. Debra stepped forward to defend herself, and avenge her husband, and died as a result. Thinking that he'd killed both of his parents, he grieved greatly, and carried the burden with him for a long time. After that he recreated the nation in the image of the DJR Republic. He took command of the nation, with his panel of ministers, until an election could be organized legally. It was during this time that the Brifadorial Party went into opposition to the then Master Turner. During the elections in 2 NE, the Brifadorial Party, run by Gabriel Florise won. He won by changing votes, and by getting several other political opposition members killed to gain support through fear. The Jedi Master stayed as long as possible, leaving at the last moment after the votes were cast. During his escape, he was kidnapped by Florise’s government, and placed upon the Oberon by his former second in command, Lord Harry Keef. With help from the Jedi Order he was freed, and he left the nation hoping never to need to return. Supreme Ruler Florise then changed the name of the nation, calling it Hassark Prime in heed of its former heritage. This name would stick even after Florise’s reign would finish. Florise began to brainwash the citizens, creating an army of brainwashed warriors which he would use in future wars. He waged war on a planet called Centurus, to which the Jedi Order responded to swiftly. During this battle, Master Turner was imprisoned again, and Florise subsequently disappeared, his death confirmed by the True Sith. The planet was mostly destroyed, and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Ky'rin went missing and was presumed dead. He left the name the same though, seeing its historical importance, creating the Hassarkian Federation in the place of the Hassarkian Empire. This was a collection of planets under Hassark Primes banner. Under its first elected Queen, Alana Serbella, the nation entered a truly peaceful age. Queen Serbella cleaned up the nation, and created a purely defensive defence force for the nation. The nation was in peace for this time, with many structural projects made. The entire capital was put aboard the City-Ship named after Grand Master Ky’rin, the ‘Conroy’. Specially designed by the Queen, she took on Master Turner as an advisor, as he took on a less full on role. Master Turak took on the role as Grand Master of the Hassarkian Jedi Order, as the Jedi finally came back to the Hassarkian planet after centuries of hiding. The nation was subsequently shocked at the death of Alana Serbella, after she was assassinated by an unknown fugitive, which much later evidence would show was Harold Keef. Her death was a tragedy to the entire nation. She was succeeded by Grand Admiral Charles Davis, who became King Davis. Under his rule, the nation entered into a time of war, as they backed the Confederate States during the First Confederate War. He also mounted a near-war with the Supreme Interstellar Dominiorate of Paraguay, which was quickly averted by the concerted efforts of Valgaea, and the newly created Consortium. The Final Government However, the nation elected a new leader during Davis’ absence from Hassark Prime. They elected the charismatic Harry Keef, who was both Master Turner and Florise’s second-in-command, after being seemingly abandoned by Charles Davis. There was some resistance by King Davis to relinquish his power, sending his ship, and several others to an unknown planet, and thus creating the Hassarkian Federation remnant. Master Turner was then tried for the assassination of Queen Serbella, but it was abandoned after Harry Keef learnt of the false assassin, who was arrested later. The collection of planets, was then re-named the Hassarkian Consortium. Under High Lord Harry Keef, the government was stronger than ever, while expanding its influence, and beginning a policy of Imperial expansion, and great technological expansion. This however, hit a flaw, when the Consortium ran into the Amosion race. With a technological advantage, the Amosions were winning the war against the Consortium. This is when Daniel Turner was re-elected by the Hassarkian people into the Head of State title. Giving him emergency powers, he quickly changed the title to Patrician of Government, and began working formal arrangements with the Stonewall Independent Republic. With there help, they continued the war, however, this was not without sacrifices. They lost heavily, and the Amosion ships quickly made it to the now barricaded Hassark Prime. It was here that they learnt that the Amosion's had been responsible for shifting humans from a planet in another galaxy. They, long descendants of the Damon, made an accord with the Consortium, and amalgamated into one. Daniel Turner officially stood up soon later, and announced publicly that during his absence, he had turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He told the people through a press conference known infamously as the ‘Atrumcavus Revelation Speech’, his Sith name, although refused to divulge how he did his training, or any details. Then, the Consortium settled into a period of peace - unseen for a little time. However, this peace was not long lasted, when the Second Confederate War hit. The hence unseen Hassarkian Federation remnant was officially backed by the Stonewall Independent Republic, causing distrust between the Consortium and the SIR. Darth Atrumcavus went to Darth Atra and lodged his support on that side. The Senate building was destroyed, lodging the Consortium harder against the Stonewall Independent Republic. They were fully involved in the war. An assassination attempt was made on Atrumcavus’ life, by one of his newly formed Inquisitorial Enforcement Inquisitors. They chased the assailant back to Lee, where all was sorted out, and the culprit behind the war was found. The Stonewall Federation and the Consortium again became allies. An Old Foe In the beginning of 11 NE, the Consortium had just begun to recover from the atrocities of the Second Confederate War, which they were heavily involved with. The new capital building was still in construction, making the government of the Consortium work out of an older building, modified for its needs. Darth Atrumcavus had set the nation up so that it would survive just fine, expecially after the introduction of the Inquisitors and Obligators, which made keeping the nation at peace so much easier. The Galaxy looked like it was finally calming down, and it seemed like he might have been able to move on with some of the Consortium's problems. But, tragedy struck, as Lord Harry Keef arrived on the scene, showing up with his alliance of people that had quarrels with the Consortium, willing to destroy it. In a foul move, the Consortium was in ruins, by Keef's armies destroyed the capital of Hassark Prime, closing it off with the intention of keeping it inaccessible. Using the power of the Ysalamari, much of the capital was made unbearable. However, using a blunt tactical technique, the team lead by Nathan Fater, Darth Atrumcavus, Magnus, Darth Lues and Martin Harvey took back the capital. Magnus killed Harold Keef, finally ending the long saga of chaos and destruction that he'd caused. Slowly, people were moved off the planet, as Atrumcavus went to face another foe. The people mostly moved onto other planets, but many remained to clear up the damage. The old DJR Imperial Palace was rediscovered, which they quickly began to set up as a home for Atrumcavus. Over the next little while, he changed the nation back into its previous design. Using all but the title of Dark Emperor, he became the Dark Sovereign of the Hassarkian Consortium, creating a more stable control of the planet. For once, it looked like the Consortium would settle down. The Vortex War and the End. Leading up into the Third Jedi Convocation, the Vortex Union was heading into a state of disarray. The Vortex Union was split into several factions with conflict threatening to take them all into full out war. Darth Atrumcavus was on a Chiarcmorn's faction, which turned out for the worst. During the Third Jedi Convocation, the True Sith attacked and Atrumcavus tried to kill the Grand Master. Although he escaped, he was now without the Force. The Consortium quickly issued statements claiming not to have been involved, and Martin Harvey rushed to Earth in order to try and calm down the situation. Months later, the Vortex Union erupted into full out war. The Hassarkian Consortium was fully involved in the conflict bigger than any could have imagined. Nobody could ever have seen how it would turn out. Information after this point is hard to find. It is known that the Consortium as a government folded in 17 NE. The entire Vortex Union was a war zone until sometime in the Expansionist era. By then, Hassark Prime had turned into scum pit. Government if it existed was inefficient. As a whole, the Consortium had ended. Government The Consortium organized into five different branches, which all lead into separate divisions and sections. Each one of these branches is headed by an Executive, who has the pen-ultimate say on the things that happen within that section. Hierarchy *Shadow Trustee (Regent for the Head of State) **Dark Sovereign **Lord Patriarch **Executive Ruling Council ***Executive (Canton of Legislature) ****Vice-Executive ****Judiciary Department. *****Diet of Planetary Governors *****Department of Civil Rights *****Council of Judicators ******Planetary Courts Commission. ***Executive (Canton of Armor) ****Vice-Executive *****Civilian Committee on Military Affairs. *****Department of Defense. ******Military Command. *******Consortium Navy. *******Consortium Army. ***Executive (Canton of Resource) ****Vice Executive *****Department of Trade (Dept. of the Trade Federation) *****Bureau of Foreign Affairs *****Department of Border Expansion ******Expansionary Force ******Border Patrol ******Representative Council for Amosia ***Executive (Canton of Inquisition) ****Vice-Executive *****The Inqusitorial Enforcement Agency *****Bureau of Research and Development ***Executive (Canton of Finance) Executive Branch This branch of the Consortium deals with the Head of State and his formal Council. They deal with the official policies and direction of the Consortium. It functions as the central governments, using its different powers to organize the Consortium, make it prosper, and set its place as a Galactic Dominance. Shadow Trustee This is a title currently held by Martin Harvey The Shadow Trustee was a position created by the Executive Ruling Council just in case the Dark Sovereign was ever unable to fulfil his position. Formally the title was created as an interim between Dark Sovereign’s, however the position also can be used if the Dark Sovereign can’t speak for the nation, but continues to rule. The Shadow Trustee would be person formally known as the Lord Patriarch, the second in command. The Shadow Trustee would formally act on behalf of the Consortium, and above the Dark Sovereign. However, once a Dark Sovereign was in service, they would be obligated to return the power. Dark Sovereign This title was held by Daniel Turner This position is a permanent position created by Darth Atrumcavus, modelled on the DJR Empire. The DJR Empire, although flawed, worked for over five hundred years, so they began to model its government structure on that. Atrumcavus is still considered the Dark Sovereign, as the aftermath of the Third Jedi Convocation is revealed. Lord Patriarch This is the title currently held by Martin Harvey The Lord Patriarch position formally doesn’t exist while the Shadow Trustee position is in service. This position is an advisory role for the Dark Sovereign, although a position in its own right. Although in its own right he can act on the Dark Sovereign’s wishes as his second in command, however he only takes action in the most extreme of circumstances, merely playing the role of advisor and sitting in on meetings which need his attention. Often though, he is the figure that stands instead of the Dark Sovereign. Executives This title is currently held by Beau Sigrid, Adam Centurai,Sylvia Endurance, Gvardus Taaaland Lillian Valkyrie. These people are the running force of the Consortium. They sit on the Executive Ruling Council which decides all of the different processes of the Consortium. They are the final word on everything, apart from the Dark Sovereign, who can override anything they say. As a collective, they can override the actions of the Lord Patriarch, however individually they are one tier below. Canton of Legislature The Canton of Legislature was created as a means of keeping the different Dominances of the Consortium in unison. Governor’s from the different planet’s and colonies attend the Diet of Planetary Governor’s, while the Canton of Legislature also deals with the local government policies on various planets within the Consortium. These though are designed to be fully subservient to the Executive Ruling Council. Executive of Legislature This title is currently held by Adam Centurai. The Executive of Legislature has slightly a bit of leverage over the other Executives, with the ability to direct smaller national policies. However the Executive is merely meant to sit in meetings, and make sure that they go as the Executive Ruling Council wishes. The Executive would be the formal voice of the Executive Ruling Council in internal and external politics, spending time in Korribanos for the Galactic Empire when required. Judiciary Department The Judiciary Department deals with disputes between various planets, along with the courts and civil rights. This is the law making and regulation part of the Consortium. It deals with all types of disputes, and employs thousands of people. Canton of Armour The Military and Defence Branch is a vital branch in the operating of the Hassarkian Consortium. They deal with day to day issues such as Border Protection, and work with the Canton of Resource in Border Expansion. They also protect the Consortium from outside threat, along with added Defences from the Galactic Empire and the Vortex Union. Headed by the Executive of Armour, the Defence Force follows the guidelines of the Consortium, to expand its power. Executive of Armour This is the title currently held by Beau Sigrid The Executive is the person in command of the entire Defence and Military Force. They direct the Military into the direction that they wish, on the direct whim of the Lord Patriarch. He can declare war, and will most often be called in by the Consortium Fleet to command them to victory. The Executive wears a different uniform to the rest of the Military, his formal black Executive robes with purple colour, however with the formal pins on the collar to distinguish his rank. Department of Defence The Department of Defence deals with the Consortium Navy and Army, both of which are formed for border patrol. These also work in offensive; however they are rarely ever used. They are more of a formal reserve. Canton of Resource The Canton of Resource deals with the trade, foreign affairs and border expansion within the Hassarkian Consortium. They also deal with the internal affairs of the Amosion people, dealing with the political differences and various conflicts which arise. Executive of Resource This title is currently held by Gvardus Taaal. The Executive of Resource works heavily with indigenous Amosion people, along with the formal border expansion project. The Executive works Department of Border Expansion and Foreign Affairs Canton of Inquisition This branch of the Consortium is directly headed by the the Executive of the Inquisitorial Enforcement. The duties of the Inquisitorial Enforcement include Law Enforcement, and classified tasks that only this special organization can do . Executive of Inquisition This title is currently held by Lillian Valkyrie This Executive is appointed by the Dark Sovereign to oversee the activites of the Inquisitorial Enforcement. These include, but are not limited to, intelliegence, infiltration and secret research and development. They are also responsible for keeping the identities of the Inquisitors and sometimes Obligators secret. Inquisitor The Inquisitor is the operative that gets given classified tasks which they must perform. It is not know how many Inquisitors exist, or the proccess used to get them. Nobody know's there identity, as National Secrets, they are held in the highest regard. There are many of these agents. Obligator Known as the law-enforcer, the keeper of peace, the Obligator is the low level member of the top secret organization, acting as the enforcement of the Grand Patrician. They can be called upon to arrest traitors to the Consortium, potential terrorists, threats to the nation, and other person's convicted of any crime. Although not visable at all times, due to the security of the Consortium, the eyes of the Obligator's are seemingly everywhere, keeping the streets safe from crime, and the nation safe. Bureau of Research and Development This Bureau works on making and designing new technologies for the Consortium. Occasionally, the Consortium may sell the technology to others. Canton of Finance The Canton of Finance is responsible for dealing with the financial position of the other government branches, along with the general public sector. It works as a regulatory commission for the various banks, also taking on the Guild registration and formal commission. Executive of Finance This title is held by Sylvia Endurance The Executive of Finance deals directly with the Regulatory Commission, making sure that everything works as it is meant to. The Executive can make snap decisions about the financial position of the Consortium, approving the budgets, and allocating funds for various projects within the other Cantons. The decisions can only be overridden by the Executive Ruling Council. Regulatory Commission of Guilds and Banking Works for the registration and regulation of banks and guilds of the Consortium. Species The Consortim is host to few different species, although the most common are Human and Amosion. As the original species to come to the Hassark Prime, they have spread around the Consortium, there influence touching over twelve systems and planets. Human The Humans were the first race to land on the surface of Hassark Prime, escorted from the Amosion people.Originally, they were citizens of Correlia, who left after the galactic government began to disintergrate, and tear the planet to pieces. Over 20,000 thousand people were said to be on the convoy, scattered all around the first habitable planet that the Amosion's came to. It would take many thousands of years for the naive Coruscant citizens to develop any technology. Many died, due to starvation or lack of shelter. They digressed for many years, until finally beginning to advance. However, by this time, they had forgotten there heritige, and what they had come from. Amosion The ancient Daemon people crash landed, on an unnamed, and uncharted planet somewhere in the Northern regions of the galaxy. So, they named the planet after the name of there ship, The Amosia. They however, began to evolve. Slowly, they began to intergrate themselves into the society of the planet. They began to learn about the ecosystem, and become apart of it in a way they never would have dreamed. Slowly, but surely, the became Amosion's, not the distant relatives of the Chiss. They fed the planet, nurtered it, respected its awesome power. And in return, it respected there wishes. This is not to say, that they devolved technologically. The technology was greater than it ever had been, but it a different way. Manufacturing ships out of the very materials that was the planet. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Hassarkian Consortium Category:Fictional Territories